Most mobile terminals can be used not only to set up telephone calls but also to execute a plurality of applications downloaded into a secure module of the terminal. That secure module can be a memory module of the terminal or a removable medium (for example a universal integrated circuit card (UICC)) inserted into the terminal. Some mobile terminals are also equipped with a specific “contactless” module enabling the terminal to dialogue with and/or effect contactless transactions with stations known as “contactless stations”. To be more precise, this module is used for bidirectional transfer of data between a contactless station and a downloaded application. One example of such an application is one in the public transport field in which passing the mobile terminal in front of a station validates access by the user to a transportation system.
The downloaded application being a slave application controlled by the contactless station, the end of the transaction is not easily identifiable by the mobile terminal and it is therefore difficult for the terminal to inform the user of the terminal of the result of the transaction. The method used at present configures the mobile terminal so that it interrogates the various applications installed at regular intervals; the applications send back information if a transaction has taken place. Interrogation by the mobile terminal and the transaction being two processes that are not correlated, the display delay after a transaction is not fully under control and the display is not effected in real time. This display delay can be reduced by increasing the number of interrogations, but this gives rise to problems of electrical power consumption if the applications are installed on a removable secure module inserted in the terminal, because that module must be supplied with electrical power for each interrogation.